Anne: Journey to Green Gables/Credits
Opening Title Card A Kevin Sullivan Production Anne Journey to Green Gables Ending Credits and Logo Join Anne's Club at www.annetoon.com Produced by Christine Davis Executives Producers Trudy Grant Kevin Sullivan Written by Kevin Sullivan Michael MacLennan Directed by Kevin Sullivan With the Voices of McKenzie Sullivan Anne Shirley Wayne Robson Matthew Cuthbert Patricia Gage Marilla Cuthbert Lally Cadeau Madame Poubelle Cedric Smith Tupper Michael Beaver Wilfred Geoff Kahnert Bailey Kathryn Greenwood Mavis Patricia Hamilton Rachel Lynde Rebecca Peters Diana Barry Ali Mukaddam Gilbert Blythe Dalene Irvine Felicity King Kyle Fairlie Felix King Linda Sorenson Hetty King Ellen Ray Hennessy Mrs. Hammond Kim Kutheubl Alice Lawson Sarah Botsford Mrs. Barry & Frau Schuller Assistant Director Wayne Lee Pack Associate Producer Cherri Hurst Production Manager Brent Ackland Production Executive Elizabeth Young Production Accountant Loretta Van Hart Voice & Casting Director Jessie Thomson Sheets Direction Steve Fitch Lip Assignment Cathy Parks Assistants to the Producers Remi Fernhout Len Remedios Production Assistants Brad Adams Cindy King Dan Matthews Catherine Roebuck STORYBOARD Storyboard Artists John Flagg Dan Nosella Storyboard Revision Artists Jason James Mike Tweedle Leica Editors Mhairi Kerr Jason Irvine Shawn Kalb DESIGN Design Supervisiors Satjit Matharu Dave Quesnelle Design Co-ordinators Natalie Turner Cindy King Brenda Wood Character Designers Mark Ackland Eugene McDermott Junior Character Designers Robin Boyko Kevin Price Location Designers Mark Komza Marzin Lichowski Props Designers Iain Gordon Roja Huchez Shawn Pascuttini Effects Design Pang FX Digital Effects Design Seamus O' Keeffe Design Clean Up Diana Berson POSING Posing Supervisior Scott Flynn Co-ordinator Mark Bathe Posing Artists Mark Ackland Stephen Baker Chris Vann Trevor Deart Freeman Joe Giampapa Rochelle Kitchen Blair Kitchen Kevin Micallef Kevin Price Troy Quane Phillip Williams LAYOUT Layout Supervisior Terry Lenko Asst. Layout Supervisior Barry Oehm Layout Assistant Elisa Dalmacio Layout Artists Alexander Ahilov Robert Barton Suzanne Dargie-Lynes Jenny Haskins Chris Hayes Sean V. Jeffrey Kevin Klis Kent Madden Eugene McDermott Kevin McDonald Glen McLeod Dolores Moreira Colin Nordell Terry Rotsaert Ramon Storr John Stuart Ron Wilson ANIMATION Animation Supervisior Wayne Lee Pack Animators Mark Ackland Ian Blum Brian Coughlan Trevor Dean Freeman Rochelle Kitchen Blair Kitchen Kevin Micallef Eileen Middleton Assistant Animators Jim Bridle Joel de la Cruz Brad Hughes Chris Palimaka Information Technology Dir. of Information Systems Greg Battle Network Administrator Mike Haas Clean Up Artists Kyung Hee Boker Blayne Burnside Yeon-Tae Choi Michael Femur Regnerito Frondozo Aputik Gardiner Sandy Kellerman Roland L'ecuyer Brad Lucas Paul Mora Michael Milligan Tom Nagy Yasser Haider Lisa Harlton Mike Helmer Myungee Heo John Hinshelwood Martin Hopkins Vicki Pui Pamela Rose Jan Rosicki Mahrash Teharni Ian Williams Seung-Gwan Yang Additional Animation By Hanho Heung-Up Co., Korea Overseas Supervisior Denis Deegan BACKGROUNDS Background Supervisior & Supervising Key Painter Vlad Ignatovic Background Co-ordinator Warren Shepherd Background Key Painters Alexander Ahilov Steve Murray Ben Shannon Lin Qiu Backgrounds Painters Meagan Bennell Goran Bukvic Angela Cabral Piper Courchesne Dejan Dimitrijevic Laura Dundas Alexsander Ivanisevic Grigor Kuzmanov Daniella Lazarova Oleg Lipchenko Kamen Nikolov Colin Nordell Lin Qiu Svetlana Ristic Dragan Samardzija Sladjana Samardzija Alice Sinkner Bojana Videkanic Bojan Zoric Digital Paint & Compositing Color Styling Vlad Ignatovic Brenda Wood Digital Paint & Compositing Supervisior Seamus O' Keeffe Digital Paint & Compositing Co-ordinator Brenda Wood Digital Painters Tara Campbell Elisa Dalmacio Amedeo de Palma Derek Geldart Laleh Ladjervardi Tania Nikolova Karen O' Keeffe Editha Payumo Nora San Jose Tomoko Sasaki Anthony Valentyne David Volf Compsitiors Brian Cooper Rob Fiumano Brian Harriman Catherine Leuverink Ian Marrs Carin MacInroy Glen McLeod Steven Sanderson Ryan Smith Angela To Thomas Vogt Post Production Edited by Mhairi Kerr Post Production Supervisor Ben Wilkinson Music Composed & Conducted by Don Gillis Peter Breiner Sound Editing Services Super Sonics Inc. Christopher G. Harris Scott McCrorie Dialog Editior Scott McCrorie Effects Editors Hamish MacKenzie Doug Hubert Music Editing Ben Wilkinson Stephen Hudecki Foley Editor Richard Segal Assistant Sound Editor Sheila Murray Medallion/PFA Lead Mixer Mike Baskerville Second Mixer Jamie Sulek Foley Artist Sid Lieberman Foley Artist Assistant John MacDonald Foley Recordist John Sumatra Sound Recording Studio Manta Sound Recording Engineers Bill Hermans Jon Malden Andre French Recording Assistants Remi Fernhout Stephen Stephanic Toybox Executive Producer Andy Sykes VFX Manager Mike Ellis VFX Producer Fiona Campbell Westgate VFX Project Manager Chad Malbon HD Fire Editor Brian Reid Assistant HD Fire Editor Pietro Gallo HD Editors Will Hearn Fernando Guerreiro Colourist Kevin Elliot Digital Film Operators Kevin Chandoo Patrick Kerrigan Produced with the assistance of Canada The Canadian Film or Video Production Tax Credit Actra Toybox Medallion PFA Film Video Audio Dolby Digital In Selected Theatres © 2002 Annemation II Productions Inc. Sullivan Animation Category:Credits